


Snowbody Loves Me

by Jubbles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, introspective rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: Stream of consciousness from a Sailor that's done waiting.





	Snowbody Loves Me

Goodbye.

Just a simple word. Effortless, it can mean a thoughtless saying or something richer: "I wish good for you after we part". Interestingly – but not really – I always hear it like a "bye for good", the dramatic soul that I am. Howling madly quietly when it feels like no one is listening. Like no one cares. When I'm just a chill they pass through rather than waiting for when I'm done with that current.

Air As a sigh, as I pout and open my mouth, lips relaxing from a frown. Exhaling the negativity. Breathing more negativity in. Trying to stop the vicious cycle. CYCLONE.

Big cycloptic eye pretending I'm centered, cool, quiet and deceptively passive. The echo of the wind like the static between my mind and my mouth; my heart and theirs.

It's the wrong prediction that fallen snow is dirty and need to be stamped down. To see and not appreciate the snowmen for more than taking your pleasure from it. And go away again. Inside. Distance yourself from the whispers, the ghosts, the quiet that lacks human heart.

And why would I like to be human when humans kill themselves? When humanity and kindness aren't similarities? Why they think they can ignore me. When they ignore each other. Deaf to the fancy words they created, fabricated when distancing themselvs from the other animals.

They don't listen.

Not with their ears, eyes, hearts... Souls? I think they intentionally blocked that type of communication.

I'm the forgotten spirit. Called for the desperate and the lost; for the hopeless that get no help from their peers. I'm the one they block entrances from, to pretend it was never real because that kind of loneliness hurts, ice formed underneath the fingers, cracks on the lips, skin breaking apart and becoming ever so unfit. Dissociated.

(As they don't do the same with every fake hug out there)

To be seen outside a window. Talked to akingly like they understand my pain

I do

because telling me their woes it's enchanting the four winds to throw them to the ends of the world and beyond. It's going to a cold iced planet; with underground rivers and so much snow that no – none! – sunlight can pass trhough... It is going to Pluto. Writing runic passes in the ground and blowing on them

BLOWING

Like the quiet win, tellng what time will never forget.

Goddess. Pfft. Just a lonely keper and guardian of the doors of time and iciness of hearts. Nobody to be cared for as long as I care for their pain and hopes.

Called to be a guide. But scorned when the results are unyielding due to rush and impatience.

I gues I should have been pale skinned and with eyes so blue they're White. But my hair is long and straight. Green. Because after winter there's always spring. Always green and life even if it's not always obvious.

Eyes of ruby red like molten and quiet lava. I care. This is the soul fire I feel for everyone. For me. Since one needs to love oneself before lovng others. You can't be selfless while hurting

(...and I hurt so much!...)

So

Much

.

Nowadays I'm known as Setsuna Meio, a scientist, still adventurously spending half my time indoors on the labs and the other one bathed by the Sun, getting my samples to study them. Because on Earth I can help the planet better, Gaia is strong and plentiful. It flourishes with our hints.

And

When it snows

I'm already prepared. Because snowbody loves me. No one.

~~~~

~~(I still love you back, though)~~

.  



End file.
